ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Monica's Gang (TV series)
Monica's Gang (known as Turma da Mônica in Brazil and Mónica e Amigos in the European Portuguese dub) is a Brazilian series of cartoons based on the comic book series by . The series runs on Cartoon Network and on Saturdays on . In 2014, Globo stopped to air the series, being now aired on since 2017. An English dub of the series is produced by Paramount International and it airs on Nickelodeon since TBD 2018. Synopsis The series follows Monica and her friends' adventures in the fictional Lemon Tree Neighborhood in São Paulo, Brazil as they TBD. Characters Main *'Monica' (originally Mônica; voiced by Marli Borboletto in the Brazilian dub and Alanna Ubach in the English dub) - a friendly and strong but short-tempered buck-toothed young girl who is inseperable from her stuffed rabbit Samson and often beats her enemies and rivals up when mocked by them, despite being a loyal friend as well and goes along with them when they aren't mocking her. *'Jimmy Five' (originally Cebolinha; voiced by Angélica Santos in the Brazilian dub and Scott Menville in the English dub) - a mischievous young boy who replaces the "R"s and "L"s with "W"s and has a love-hate relationship with Monica, often picking on her or coming with "infallible plans" to steal Samson from her, usually backfiring since he usually ends up beaten up by her as a consequence. *'Smudge' (originally Cascão; voiced by Paulo Cavalcante in the Brazilian dub and Tom Kenny in the English dub) - Jimmy Five's cowardly best friend who loves to get dirty and playing soccer and hates water (also showing high fear of rain), being often forced by his best friend to join his schemes to steal Samson, often revealing his plans to Monica due to his cowardice. *'Maggy' (originally Magali; voiced by Elza Gonçalves in the Brazilian dub and Lara Jill Miller in the English dub) - Monica's girly best friend who is known for her enormous appetite and is always hungry, being able to eat any kind of food at an extremely high speed, despite ironically being the thinniest of the gang, having a big love for watermelons and being one of the few people Monica wouldn't ever beat up. *'Chuck Billy' (originally Chico Bento; voiced by Alteires Coelho in Brazilian dub, and TBD in English dub) - a stereotypical caipira boy (more like a country person), who walks bare foot, always with a straw hat and lives in a country fictional little town, called Vila Abobrinha. He is also a guest friend of the Gang and starts his own episodes in the series. Supporting *'Franklin' (originally Franjinha; voiced by Greg Cipes in the English dub) - a kid genius who is a friend to the gang and often comes with useful inventions, even though Jimmy Five often takes advantage of them to try to defeat Monica, at the point that he's sometimes lured by him to help on his plans, **'Blu' (originally Bidu; vocal effects by Mauricio de Souza in the Brazilian dub and Dee Bradley Baker in the English dub) - Franklin's pet dog who is also a close friend to the Gang. *'Angel' (originally Anjinho; voiced by Josh Keaton in the English dub) - TBD *'Sunny' (originally Xaveco; voiced by Benjamin Diskin in the English dub) - TBD *'Bucky' (originally Titi; voiced by Jason Spisak in the English dub) - TBD *'Jeremiah' (originally Jeremias; voiced by Phil LaMarr in the English dub) - TBD *'Junior' (originally Dudu, voiced by Elizabeth Daily in the English dub) - Maggy's bratty and immature younger cousin who, unlike her, hates any kind of food and loves to tease the other boys in the neighborhood. *'Marina' (voiced by Ashley Johnson in the English dub) - one of Monica's friends who is a gifted artist. *'Monica's parents' (voiced by Mick Wingert and Jennifer Hale, respectively, in the English dub) - TBD **'Ditto' (originally Monicão; vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker in the English dub) - Monica's pet dog who TBD. *'Jimmy Five's parents' (voiced by Keith Ferguson and Kath Soucie, respectively, in the English dub) - TBD **'Mary Angela' (originally Maria Cebolinha, also voiced by Kath Soucie in the English dub) - Jimmy Five's infant sister. **'Fluffy' (originally Floquinho; vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker in the English dub) - Jimmy Five's pet dog who TBD. *'Smudge's parents' (also voiced by Tom Kenny and by Jill Talley, respectively, in the English dub) - TBD **'Chauvy' (originally Chauvinista; vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker in the English dub) - Smudge's pet pig who TBD. *'Maggy's parents' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and also by Lara Jill Miller, respectively, in the English dub) - TBD **'Vanilla' (originally Mingau; vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker in the English dub) - Maggy's pet cat who TBD. * Antagonists *'Captain Fray' (originally Capitão Feio; voiced by Carlos Alazraqui in the English dub) - TBD *'Carmen' (originally Carminha Frufru; voiced by Mae Whitman in the English dub) - one of Monica's closest rivals who is said to be the most beautiful girl in the neighborhood. All boys have a huge crush on her while most girls develop a sense of jealousy of her. *'Nutty Ned' (originally Louco; voiced by Rob Paulsen in the English dub) - TBD * Trivia * Category:Brazilian animated television series Category:English Dub Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Dubs